


Give My Life || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Since I LOVE your writing 🥰, I wanted to make a request: imagine Kakashis s/o having the same ability as Chiyo in reviving ppl and she is in the process of doing that when Kakashi is defeated by Pain and she wants to give her life for him. But he comes back to life just in time, so she doesn’t get to do it. How would he react if he saw that his gf would give his life for him? What would he think? I hope this request is not too weird 😅
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Give My Life || Kakashi x Reader

The chaos around you sent your head into overdrive as you searched and searched for the man that you loved. You just needed to see him, to know that he was alright. All you wanted was for the familiar silver hair of the copy ninja to come into sight. The tightness in your chest as the seconds dragged on was suffocating.

You needed to find him. You had to find him. His smirk that he wore so well under the mask shown in your thoughts. You had sensed his chakra, it had been the only thing keeping you at ease as you leapt around the crumbling building and rubble looking for anyone that you could heal. But once that sensation left you, you knew something had been wrong.

His chakra shouldn’t have just disappeared like that. There was no way. The only reason someone’s chakra would disappear like that would be if they left the village, or worse….

There was no way that Kakashi would leave the village. The copy ninja would never abandon his fellow Shinobi in their time of need. Tsunade hadn’t sent him anywhere, you had been with her most of the morning. There was no way that she had suddenly found him in the short time you were apart to send him somewhere else.

As you jumped from boulder to boulder your heart wrenched. What would you do if something happened to him? He was your anchor. He held you down when you felt that you would float away into the world.

The final turn that you took finally showed you why that chakra had disappeared. When you came around the giant piece of debris you saw him. Kakashi was up to his chest in rubble, his head hanging down as he sat lifeless. Your heart sunk, the air escaping you as you tried to breathe.

A voice spoke behind you and broke you from your trance. “Y/n-Sensei!” As you turned you saw the familiar spiky, brown hair of the Inuzuka, followed by his ninken, Akamaru. “I’m so glad that I found someone-“ His voice trailed off as he reached you, the sight of what you were seeing finally in view for him. “Kakashi-Sensei…”

You looked over at Kiba, thoughts flooding through your head. There had to be something you could do. Something that could save him. It was too soon for a man like Kakashi to lose his life. There was only one thing that you realized would work. As much as you knew you shouldn’t do it, you knew that you needed to.

Kiba saw the gleam in your eyes as the gears were turning. “What are you thinking about doing? There’s nothing you can do for him now.” The pain in his voice and concern for you was evident as he watched the lifeless body of the man that he had grown up around.

You took a deep breath, wanting to get this over with before you changed your mind. “Kiba, help me get him out of there.” Kiba didn’t move as you started to walk forward. “Now Kiba.” He shook his head quickly, trying to break himself from the trance that he was in.

As the two of you dug the rubble from around him and pulled him from it it all seemed like a bad dream. As you sat beside his body you placed your hands on his chest. You focused your chakra on your hands and began to release it into Kakashi’s. As the aura of your chakra began to fill the area Kiba looked alarmed. There was something familiar about this jutsu. He knew what that would mean for you the second his realization hit him. “You can’t- You know what that jutsu will do to you.” He was getting angry now. “Kakashi would never want you to do that!”

You ignored him as you continued. The feeling of your own chakra depleting causing you to grow weak. You knew that the second that you were out of chakra you would take your last breath, but you would give that breath to save him.

As you felt your chakra about to deplete you saw a flutter behind his eyelids. Your body wanted to stop, it wanted to wrap him into your arms one last time as you saw the life in him again, but you knew if you stopped it would be a waste.

Kakashi’s eyes grew wide as they opened more, the feeling of chakra filling his body as it leaked from yours. His hands reached out for you as the strength of the sudden burst of energy hit him. “What are you doing?”

As you felt his hands on you you collapsed. The weakness in your body had finally overtaken you. Kakashi grabbed onto you and lifted you back up, leaning you up against him and pushing your hair behind your ears. “I couldn’t watch you die Kakashi.” Your words were weak as he held you.

“I would never want you to do that for me Y/n. I love you, you’re the most important person in my life. I want you to promise me that you’ll never try that again.” His words were filled with worry as he stared into your eyes, his own eyes filled with desperation.

You lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. “I’m so glad that you’re alright.” A weak smile spread across your face. “I think I need to take a nap, Kakashi, I’m very tired.”

Kakashi chuckled slightly. “That’s the only way you’re going to get that chakra back my love.” A slight smile tugged on his mask. “I’ll get you someplace safe so that you can do just that darling.”

Kiba and Akamaru nodded to Kakashi. “I’ll go let Tsunade know. It’ll be safe to bring her to her office.”

Kakashi gave him an appreciative smile. “Thank you Kiba.”


End file.
